Mo Ghrá, Mo Dúshlán (My Love, My Challenge)
by CGK0113
Summary: Helga has been through a lot over the years, and is now a senior. Other than her home life, she has everything she wants. Well...except for one thing. And she's got a plan, one that better not fail. Because Helga G. Pataki doesn't fail. M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright y'all, don't kill me, pleaaase. I KNOW I've been neglecting my stories. But I think I've found inspiration once more. And I'm going to start here, then go back and update till my fingers fall off…..at least that's the plan, unless real life gets in my way, AGAIN. Let's hope for the best, hmm? So, now to the story.**

**I don't own Hey Arnold….if I did, well, first of all that damn movie would have been made….anyway…..**

_Helga POV_

I woke up to my alarm and to the sound of screaming. Crimeny, what is going on now? I get up and out of bed and go downstairs. I'm walking into the living room when I hear Bob.

"…..all of it, Miriam! Dammit, I thought we talked about this! What happened to turning it all around? What happened to wanting more?"

"I know Bob….it's just…. I love my….smoothies" I heard my mother whine. I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I approach them.

"What's going on?" I mumble.

"Nothing Ol- Helga, your mother just seems to have another headache, and needs another smoothie. You know how it helps her," was my dad's response. Yea, right, I knew all about Miriam's "smoothies". She always loves to have then with her friend Jack, and sometimes dear Captain Morgan.

"Uh huh, smoothies…..sure, and I'm a flying toaster," was what I said, telling them I didn't believe a damn word they said. Bob cleared his throat.

"Well…yea. So, you ready to go back to school today? It's your senior year, I….I'm proud of you, Helga," my dad suddenly got this really weird look on his face, one I've only seen when he talks to or about Olga. Never me.

"Gee, thanks…dad. And yea, I'm feeling pretty good about today. It's a new year," I said with a small smile. My last new year, at that, my last chance…for a lot of things. Especially considering some new developments. The moment past, and my dad's eyes clouded over as he remembered what brought us here in the first place. He turned to my mom.

"I mean it, Miriam. This is your last chance to do it on your own, or drastic measures will be taken." And with that, he got his stuff together and left for work. Miriam looked down at her feet.

"Well…have a good day at school honey. I…I'm going to go lay down for a while." She proceeded to walk around me and up the stairs. I sighed. I worry so much about here every day, it hurts…I shook the thoughts from my head, and went to get breakfast and get ready.

…..

I went to school on my own today, since Phoebe had to get there early because she had an issue with her schedule. So far, this hasn't been an impressive start to my senior year. At least I'll surprise some people, since I let Olga give me a makeover yesterday. I didn't change much, but I was getting sick of that unibrow and the pink…so much pink….but until Olga showed me, I didn't know what else would look good on me. I also didn't know that _Olga_ had a unibrow when she was younger, too. Those were some pretty fucking weird pictures, but we had a good laugh about it. I'm just glad she and I have gotten closer over the years. I couldn't have had the courage to come up with the plan I have if it wasn't for her. I walked to my locker. I opened it and started setting it up with things for the new school year. I smiled as I looked at a picture, thinking of the awesome summer I've had. I couldn't wait to see my best friend.

"Wow, no pink? I gotta say, I like the change Helga. Looks good," the aforementioned best friend said from behind me.

"Football head!" I squealed, turning around and giving him a hug. He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed. "Don't do that again, or else…." I said, trying to scowl.

"Uh huh, whatever you say, Helga," he said from about 3 inches above me. I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. To this day, that fact that I'm in this position with Arnold still surprises me. Olga hasn't been the only person I've gotten closer to over the years. First with finding his parents in San Lorenzo, he was really grateful for that, and started to take my shit more, even slinging insults back at me. Nothing hurtful and it eventually just became friendly banter. Then, there were the times where I had to stay at the boarding house because Miriam was in the hospital for "exhaustion" and Bob stayed with her. Olga was a few states away, and I couldn't go to Phoebe's all the time, especially over some of the holidays. Finally, we are at this point because Gerald and Phoebe started dating in the 10th grade, and are still going strong. It even got to the point where we shared a drunken kiss under the mistletoe last Christmas. All I remember is blonde hair and lips. I'm not even sure if Arnold remembers ANY of it. I'd be surprised if he did, considering how messed up we both were. I only remembered because I'm still gaga for the man.

"Yea, it is whatever I say, bucko," I say, slapping him lightly. He caught my hand as I drew it back, holding it and swinging it between us. Oh, did I forget to mention how affectionate we've become with each other? It's pretty awesome. I smiled and turned around, heading to homeroom with him.

"I meant what I said before, by the way. You look amazing, just so you know," he told me. I looked over, suddenly feeling my heart beat a little faster. As I did this, I saw red creep up his cheeks.

"Arnold Shortman, are you _blushing?_ Because of _me?_" I gasped teasing him. He just got redder, and didn't say anything. He did tighten his hold on my hand, though. My brow furrowed in worry. "Hey…you ok? I was just teasing Arnaldo, I know you don't think of me like that. You were probably thinking of Taylor Swift or something," I said, attempting to lighten the mood. He just kept looking at his shoes. Wow…ok…. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Yo, football head!" he finally looked at me.

"Hmm?" he responded. Well, at least that's better than silence.

"I asked if you were ok. You complimented me, and then went into a red - faced trance. Hell, I thought you could've been having a stroke. Oh crap, you're not, are you?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No Helga, I'm fine, I just got lost inside my own head. But you brought me back, like always. I like coming back to you," he said, reaching up and stroking my cheek. Well, this was different than what I was used to. Of course, this also happened a few times over the summer. Arnold would go all quiet, and then come back with a goofy look on his face. The he would usually either give me a long hug, or start stroking my arm. This is the first time it's my cheek, and he's said something. I thought it was Lila he was thinking about, but they broke up two weeks ago, after dating for only a few months. So now, I don't know what's going on with him, but I kind of like it. I took his hand and held it to my face.

"I'll always bring you back, Arnold. That's why we're here, to keep each other grounded. I'm less insane and aggressive around you, you know," he laughed as I let our hands slide down and off my face.

"I guess you're right, huh? Though, you know….insanity can be hot," he said with a wink. Then he let go of my hand, and went into the bathroom. I blinked. WHAT did he just say?

**THERE! A new story. And new updates are next, I SWEAR. I'll do one tomorrow for sure. At least that's the plan. Fingers crossed! And PLEAAAASE review, it'll give me the courage to do said updating. Come on, be the wizard to my lion lol**. **Till next time – K ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, soooo, don't kill me….please…..I know I said tomorrow in, well, October….but hey, like, what if I went to an alternate dimension where the past few months were only, like a couple hours there….yea? no? well ok then, no more rambling, to the story.**

**I only own my procrastination.**

_Helga POV_

I still think what happened a few minutes ago was weird. But a good weird, nonetheless. Oh, I still love that football headed weirdo so much.

I'm sitting here in first period health, looking around the room. Finally, senior year is here. The funny thing is, I still hang out with all the same people from elementary school. Even now, I'm sitting in this room with Arnold, Phoebe, Rhonda, and Harold. We've all changed some, mostly for the better. Harold has lost weight, and is quarterback on the football team. Rhonda's actually engaged to Curly (who's become quite the artist), and is class president. Phoebe is head of the debate team and math club, and is part of the scholastic decathlon team. And her dear boyfriend Gerald is captain of the basketball team, which he's on with Arnold, and the both of them also do football. Lila and Stinky started dating last week, and have snagged a lot of leads in the school's drama productions. Eugene, Sheena, and Nadine are involved in nature club and are huge activists around school. Brainy, now known as Brian, got help with…whatever was going on with him, and has started helping other kids with similar issues. Sid has started his own band, and they're doing very well for themselves, even played at homecoming last year. Arnold is also vice president, and the advice columnist for the school paper. The boys also all do baseball together, and all of us girls are on the cheer squad (yea I'm a cheerleader, surprised?). Patty, who's been going strong with Harold since 8th grade, is captain. I also do book, poetry, and glee club, along with being editor – in – chief on the paper. And once a month, the girls and I have a night in at someone's house, and the boys go out somewhere. It's amazing, the close – knit friendship we've all be able to develop with each other over the years, and it's still going strong.

As I'm sitting here thinking about all of this, I feel a pair of eyes burning a hole in my skull. I turn around, confused. Oh, well, it's Arnold. I raise an eyebrow at him in question. He blushes and turns to the side, looking away. Alrighty then, that was weird. Suddenly I feel a vibration in my pants. I pull my phone out of my jeans, seeing a text from Phoebe. It would appear that she noticed the exchange, if her text was anything to go by.

**Phoebe: Wtf was that about?**

**Helga: I have no clue, football head is a damn weirdo.**

**Phoebe: Eh, ok then, good luck with that.**

**Helga: Lol, thx Pheebs.**

**Phoebe: Welcome.**

"I'm going to be in the talent show." I announce as I slid into the lunch table next to Arnold. He, Phoebe, Gerald, and Stinky (those I shared this lunch period with) only looked mildly surprised at my news.

"Well I reckon you'll do mighty fine in the show, Helga," Stinky responded in his usual Southern drawl.

"Aw thanks Stinky, I appreciate that," I returned. "I'm going to sing something; I'll just have to figure out what I'll do."

"What about singing?" the angelic voice of my dear Arnold inquired.

"Well doi, I could do that. But most people do, and I want to stand out," I argued.

"With your voice? Of course you'd stand out," he rebutted, putting his hand on mine. I swooned a little inside, and then mentally smacked myself. On the outside though, I gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks Arnold," I responded quietly. Then to the rest, "Ok, I guess I will sing something, I just have to figure out what.

For the rest of lunch, the others bounced around ideas of what I could sing. They didn't notice I fell silent, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Because I already knew what I wanted to sing. No, not an original song, I don't have anything prepared like that. This is a song I've known for a while, the perfect song…..to announce to the world how I felt about Arnold. And suddenly, I had a new, shorter, easier, plan…

**Aaaaaaand, done. See, I didn't take THAT long, right?...right? Oh well, just don't come after me with pitchforks, pretty please. And yes, I know this is short(well, my stuff tends to be short anyway, least I think so), but I wanted to get this out, so here it is. As usual, favorite, subscribe, review, tell your friends, feed you puppy, etc. Till next time – K :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**See? It was only about a month this time. I'm getting better, right? Right? Ok, to the story…**

**Still not mine**

_Helga POV_

Over the next few weeks I practiced my song. Arnold was still being strange, and he stared at me more, with a really red face. I mean, I have a certain hope as to what it all means, but why now, after all this time? I just don't want to set myself up for disappointment AGAIN. I've had a lifetime's worth of it, and I'm only 17. Crimeny, my parents gave me enough as a kid, I'm not even going to think about how the rest of the world made me feel at that time. So I just don't want things to go wrong for me, where Arnold is concerned. We're in a good place, and I'd be happy to stay this way for the rest of my life. I'm only taking this chance because of a conversation with Phoebe over the summer….

Flashback

"…..I just don't know what to do about it, Phoebe. I mean, I trust what you're telling me, but I have no clue as to what I should do with this information," I say as I plop down on her bed. Phoebe has just told me that Arnold and Lila have been arguing a lot, after only going out for a short time. She then followed up with saying that Gerald told her that Arnold is thinking of breaking up with her. "I mean, yea, I still love….'ice cream', but…"

"Precisely," she said, interrupting me. "You are STILL in love with 'ice cream', Helga. You have loved 'ice cream' for 11 damn years. And I bet your inner 9 year old is jumping at this chance. Listen to her. Based on my observations, and some other research I've performed, this is, indubitably, the perfect time to tell Arnold how you feel. Trust me on that, ok?"

"I guess I will….but are him and Lila breaking up for sure? I mean, didn't Gerald only tell you it was a possibility? I just don't want to get in the way of them being together…." Phoebe looked at me like I've grown another head. "What?" I snapped defensively.

"Don't want to get in the…. what happened to the Helga who would threaten Lila within an inch of her life for just mentioning Arnold? Where's Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers? The fight, the fire, that's fueled by your love for Arnold? You know, the boy who was your 'only light in a world of darkness' as I've heard you say over the years. C'mon Helga, we're going to be seniors. Sure, there's a possibility you'll end up at the same college as him, but now is a certain. And you and I both know that it's only a 'possibility' because Arnold doesn't want to be the bad guy, and has had a huge crush on the girl for years, and possibly doesn't want to come to terms with the fact that she's not as perfect as he thought. It's going to happen. So, for the love of all that is above, below, and everything else in between, GO. FOR. IT. Got it?" she finished with her chest heaving and her hands on her hips, glaring at me. I couldn't help but just sit there, gaping back at her. I recovered and nodded.

"O – okay, Pheebs. I can tell this important….to both of us. I'll do it." I could feel the "fire" that she was referring to flare up in my heart. "That little football headed weirdo is going to be mine!" I declared, standing up, pumping my fist in the air.

"That's what I like to hear!" she responded, grinning wildly, giving me a high five.

Present Day

I chuckled as I thought about it. I came up with the plan later that night, and called Olga the next day. I remember thinking I wanted a change, but still be me, and I knew my older sister would be prefect for the job. I followed with picking the song I would sing for the talent show. Things fell into place, and now here we are. Tomorrow is the talent show, and it's all come down to that. I'm so unbelievably nervous. Things are going to change, for better or worse. Either way, I'll know. Either way, this almost life – long question of does he or doesn't he will get an answer. And you know what? It'll be enough, to know, no matter what. I fell asleep with that in my head; it'll be enough.

THE NEXT DAY

So the day passed up relatively painlessly…unless you count the 3 panic attacks I almost had, ha. Thank god for Phoebe, she helped me through it all. Now we're sitting in my room, getting ready for tonight. Well, I'm getting ready, Phoebe's making sure I don't run and hide in my closet. Speaking of, that place is a lot roomier without the shrine.

"Thanks so much for all that you've done guys. I couldn't have done this without you," I said to Phoebe and Olga, who just walked into the room. Gerald was outside waiting in the car with Arnold, strangely enough they seemed all too keen to stay out there, instead of questioning why they couldn't come in. Ah well, they must've not wanted to get involved in all this "girly crap".

"You're so welcome baby sister. You deserve him, so we're going to do everything we can so you can get him." I smiled at this. I DID deserve happiness, and for as long as I can remember, that's what Arnold was to me, happiness. I took a deep breathe.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's do this." I grabbed my guitar, and we were on our way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was backstage, waiting. The talent show was being held in the school auditorium. There were good acoustics, but that didn't help a fair bit of the acts. Not that I'm judging, but…well, ok, I'm judging. I mean, yea, I'm not the best singer in the world, but I'm decent and I'm not trying something that's fucking ridiculous. This one kid tried juggling on a mini tight rope, guess who that was. If you guessed Curly, you guessed right. He can sure still be a crazy ass, at times. Ok, Helga ol' girl, focus. I was up next, as soon as Eugene was done his magic act. He was actually pretty good, and didn't get hurt. He walked off without incident, and I clapped with everyone else. Then they announced my name. I took a deep breathe, and then gave the announcer the signal that I was good to go. I grabbed my guitar and walked on stage. I looked up at the lights, and closed my eyes with another deep breathe. I opened my eyes, looked down to the audience and parted my lips to start singing. Then my eyes locked on to an empty seat in the front row. I froze.

Where. The. Hell. Was. Arnold?

**HAHA! Cliffhanger XD And I know exactly where I'm going with this. Do you want to know too? ** **Good, then review review review, mwa ha ha ha. Ok, well, love you guys, please review. – K :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOOO! I feel the love lol. Or that could be your guys's confusion. Cause I think I may have lost a couple of you in the midst of my characters's ramblings, that I created…so, I'm sorry for that XD But just to make it clear, in case it isn't: mid-June, Arnold and Lila got together. Then mid – July, they started fighting. That was the about the same time as the flash back of the conversation Phoebe had with Helga. Then, end of July/beginning of August, Arnold and Lila broke up, finding they were just too different and were better as friends. By then Helga had her "plan", born from the fact that Arnold was available. So she started to implement it end of August/beginning of September, which is when school typically starts. We are now somewhere in the, like, middle of October, and the talent show is occurring. Oh, and Lila is with Stinky, I'm pretty sure I mentioned that in chapter 2, but please tell me if I didn't. Ooook, so I hope that clears it up; please tell me if it hasn't. Alrighty, moving on from my long ass author's note, to the story. You guys will be pleasantly surprised, I hope XD**

**So is not mine…..**

_Helga POV_

I say again: where the hell was Arnold, where in the actual FUCK was he? I started to panic to the nth degree, and I looked to Phoebe for help. She just shrugged and gestured for me to start singing. I breathed, slowly and deeply, and nodded. He'll be back soon; he's just in the bathroom, and he'll be back, like, real soon right? RIGHT? Crimeny good god, I hope so. I collected myself and nodded to the sound guy in the booth (I still needed a backup instrumental track, even though I had my guitar). The piano started to play. A little strange…there were two versions of the song, and this was the one I wasn't planning on singing. Oh well, time to belt one out anyway. I started to sing:

**The day we met,**

**Frozen I held my breath**

**Right from the start**

**I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...**

**...beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave?**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**But watching you stand alone?**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

And here I picked up on the guitar, getting into it….

**[Chorus:]**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more….**

And just as I was about to start in on the second chorus, I heard a voice from off to the side….

**Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this**

I finally look…..it's Arnold. Singing to me. I only had a beat to absorb this before we had to continue the song.  
**One step closer**

**[Chorus:]**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**

**[Chorus:]**

And then it was just me, putting it all out there:

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Then back to us together:

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**… we finished the song with me just doing the guitar. It seemed like we were the only two people in the world. I just couldn't believe it, he…felt…the same way? The question was in my eyes as I looked at him. And his? They said yes, HELL yes. I was over the moon. And then the thundering applause came, breaking us from the spell. Our friends were all there, right in front of us, congratulating us not only on the song, but it all coming together for me and him. I couldn't stop smiling as we took our bows, and he had that big cheesy grin he gets. It was a beyond perfect moment. We grabbed hands and walked backstage. Then the lights were down, the moment was over, and we were alone. I looked at him, grinning shyly.

"Hey..Arnold…" I mumbled quietly.

"What's going on…Helga?" he said just as quietly. And then we were just standing there, grinning stupidly at each other.

"Arnold….oh Arnold…" and then I couldn't hold it in anymore, I just couldn't. "Arnold, my love! My cornflowered haired angel! My sweet, darling prince! I love you so much, more than there are stars in the skies! Please, PLEASE tell me this isn't a dream, and you feel the same! Please my darling, tell me it is so!" I finished my passionate speech with my face redder than a tomato. I look at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yes…..Helga G Pataki, I loved you, have so for about a year... that's why I went out with Lila. Stupid, I know. But I thought I loved that girl for many years. And then we kissed last Christmas, yes I remember," he said at my astonished look. "That's when things changed for me. Even though we were drunk, what I felt with you was so different than when I kissed any other girl. So I had to know. I spent months agonizing over it. I decided seeing what would happen over the summer with Lila. Obviously, it didn't work. I couldn't stop thinking of you the whole damn time. Finally, I knew it was you and only you. I'm sorry it took me so long Helga, so very sorry. When Gerald told me what you were doing for the talent show, I knew it was my chance. Again, I'm sorry Helga…." I gently placed my hand over his mouth, stopping him.

"Arnold?"

"Yes, Helga?" he responded, the goofy grin on his face once again.

"Just shut up and kiss me, you wonderful football head," I said with a huge grin. And he did, he gave me the most perfect kiss ever. Mostly because we weren't 9 or drunk. Regardless, it was perfect, the best kiss of my life.

**Aaaaand, there we go! Now don't worry, this isn't the end of the story, but after I got your reviews, I just couldn't wait to post this. I had to show you guys what was going to happen. And it only took 2(ish) days this time. See what reviews do to motivate me? And a bit of alcohol, to be honest lol. Oh, and this took me like, two hours to write. I hope this chapter did you well. Ok, done rambling. Love you guys, review! Then you'll get to find out what happens next, haha XD – K ^_^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm watching Hey Arnold, so I felt motivated lol. Oh, and if anyone wants to know, the song from the last chapter was "A Thousand Years Part 2" by Christina Perri and Steve Kazee. Ok, on to another chapter….**

**Isn't mine…**

_Helga POV_

We sat down on a couple of spare chairs backstage and talked about our feelings for each other. I gave him the full disclosure about everything since preschool; he shared most of the things he's thought and wondered about me since last Christmas. He even told me that he thinks he's liked me for even longer, and just never realized it. And he still hasn't let go of my hand. It was wonderful. Through the wing, we saw the last act end, and the emcee come on.

"Ok, we're going to give the judges a few minutes to decide, then we'll bring the acts back out and announce the winner. Good luck to all!" I looked over to Arnold.

"I'm kinda hoping we win. You deserve it, with your awesome singing voice," said Arnold.

"Awww do you really think so?" I asked.

"Yea, I do. I believe you deserve the best, and for life to be done right by you. which is why, before we go any further, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Arnold?"

"Helga, will you-" then the lights went up, and the emcee walked on stage. That was the cue for the acts to go back on stage. So apparently, whatever he was going to ask me will have to wait till later. At least we were still holding hands as we walked back on stage. We lined up with the other acts.

"Ok, in third place, we have Joe Hopkins, with his comedy act. He wins a $20 Sunbucks gift card. In second place is Eugene Horowitz with his magic act. His prize is a $50 aTunes gift card. And winning a gift certificate to Chez Paris for a dinner for two, Arnold Shortman and Helga Pataki!" the crowd went wild. I was grinning ear to ear, and so was Arnold. This would be the perfect first date for us. We accepted our prize and walked backstage again. Arnold turned to me, looking serious.

"Alright, finally, damn interruptions" I giggled at that, such language coming out of golden boy Shortman's mouth. He smirked slightly back at me, and then opened his mouth again. "Ok, Helga, will you be my girlfriend?" I froze. My mind was screaming at me YES, SAY YES YOU DUMBASS!, but I just couldn't open my mouth. Apparently, getting kissed by him was easier for my body to handle then being asked out by him. And oh, what a gentleman he is, asking me this most sacred of questions, before going a single second further in our relationship. Oh, my cornflower – haired god, this is why I love you so. I braced myself, stopping my mental rambling and forced my body to work. I relaxed, and unfroze.

"Yes Arnold, of course I will be your girlfriend. Doi football head, you know how long I've been waiting for this. What took you so long, bucko?" I responded with a huge ass grin. He merely smirks at me.

"Whatever you say Helga, whateeeever you say," and with that, we made our way to the main auditorium, where a few of our friends were waiting, including Gerald and Phoebe.

"Well, what is going on with you two? I MUST know before everyone else!" demanded Rhonda, who stormed right up to us. "I mean, this will be the story of the semester! Not to mention, it has only been building up since we were all in preschool together. I mean, really," she concludes with a huff. We just kinda look at her. Ooook then. And then Curly comes up and pulls her aside, calming her down. I vaguely hear "It's alright, my little love poodle," from Curly. Ew. I lean over and mumble in Arnold's ear.

"Never call me little love poodle. Ever," I say to him while cringing a little.

"Got it," he whispers back to me, and the turns to our friends. "Ok guys, cool off. Helga and I talked, and apparently she loved my surprise SO much, she's agreed to me my girlfriend." He announced with a wink to me. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief from those around us, I even heard "Finally" come from Lila and Nadine, in unison. Huh, that's interesting. But then I had a thought.

"Hey hey hey, hold your horses people, I've got a question," I turned to Arnold. "How _did_ you know to do that song, which has two versions, the first that is what I was planning to do tonight? The only person I told that is in this room was…..Phoebe," I turn and raise an eyebrow at her. "Well?" She raised her hands in surrender.

"I asked if it was ok to tell Gerald what you were doing, you said yes, so I did. He was very curious for reasons I did not know at the time. Now, I can pretty much infer what those reasons were," she responded, glaring at her boyfriend. "Now I know why you were being so peculiar earlier, especially when I inquired about Arnold's whereabouts." I chuckled at this.

"Well, thanks tall hair boy. If it weren't for you, Arnaldo over here might not have tried anything till graduation, then where would we be?" I smirked at my love; he rolled his eyes and smiled. I gasped. "Arnold, did you roll your eyes at me? I'm shocked! Oh no, it looks like this relationship is too toxic for you already. So for your sake, I must leave you now my darling," I swooned away from him dramatically. He gripped my hand tighter, pulling me back to him. Then he caught me with his other arm in a slight dip.

"Oh no, I am not letting you go, Miss Pataki," he whispered in my ear. "Even if…..even if I have to tie you to my bed," he whispered the last part huskily. It made me swoon for real. Then his lips caught mine again, and this kiss was more heated than the last one. It was amazing. Then he lifted me back up to standing, pulled away just slightly to mumble "Got it?" while looking at me deeply with his beautiful green eyes. I simply nodded. He smiled back at me. He really did love me, and it was wonderful. Our friends started to clap lightly. I tried to grin at them, but I couldn't get the smile off my face, and ended up bursting out laughing instead. Then I heard sniffling from off to the side. I turned, and smiled softly at who I saw.

"Oh, hey Olga, you came." She nodded at me, blowing her nose into a tissue. I was slightly confused, and concerned. I gave Arnold's hand a squeeze, then gestured to everyone that I'd be right back. "Hey, sis, you ok?" I asked softly. She looked at me and giggled.

"Helga, dear, of course I'm happy. I'm only crying because, well, that's what I do," she says with a chuckle. "I'm just so glad that your lifelong struggle has come full circle, with a happy ending."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that," I responded.

"Why baby sister?"

"Eh, it's just, I know Arnold loves me, and I know our immediate friends are happy about us being together, I'm just not sure how the rest of the school would feel. I mean, I've calmed down a lot, but I still have had problems with a lot of kids in school. More girls than boys though, they've teased me about the unibrow I've had till now. I mean, yea, I have a fair amount of friends, including the ones I've known all my life, so I know there are plenty of people on my side. Or maybe not, they may change their minds about me….. I dunno, do you think I'm being ridiculous?" I look at her, hoping she's following my ramble. She looks at me, smiling, and I know she gets it.

"Helga, I know a few different languages, a piano backwards and forwards, and how to cook dishes from all around the world. I'm about to go into my 30s, and I'm lucky to have experienced as much as I have in all this time. But you know what I will never understand, despite my years, my knowledge, and my experience? High school girls. So I will tell you what mom told me when I came home one day, bawling my eyes out over everyone calling me a nerd. Oh yes," she said, looking at my shocked expression. "It happened. Anyway, this is what she said. High school is hell on earth, no matter what. But, if you manage to rise above the flames, you'll find out who your true friends are." I smiled at that, and nodded in understanding. With that, she gave me a huge hug, and then turned me around, gently shoving me back towards my friends. I walked back over, slipping my hand into Arnold's.

"She ok?" he asked. Oh my love, always so concerned. How I adored him. I smiled and nodded at him. His face relaxed, and he smiled back at me. "Ok, let's go to Slausen's to celebrate!" everyone cheered, and then a couple of them pulled out their phones to text and call the rest of the group. I smiled, happy. My sister was right. No matter what, my real friends will be by my side. And Arnold, I have Arnold. We walked out of the building, arms wrapped around each other, on our way to meet up with our friends. I don't know what will happen, come Monday, but right now, I couldn't be happier.

**Aaaaand, there you go! Now this isn't the end, don't worry XD If you want, you're more than welcomed to tell me what you want to read next. As in, is there something you want to see happen? Other than like, dates, their first time, things specific to their relationship. Like, how do you want the school to react? Their parents? Give me feedback, people! Please? :D Ok, review and sturfs XD – K ;)**


End file.
